


How Right They are to Adore You

by Lils_20



Series: Same Soup, Just Reheated [1]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Friends to Lovers, If it's your thing then welcome!, If not then please bear with me, In which your humble narrator debases herself for your amusement, M/M, Not sure if I regret it or not, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, This has gotta be someone's thing, This started out as a joke and kinda just snowballed, You can't just make a custom boyfriend and expect him to be okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lils_20/pseuds/Lils_20
Summary: This started out as a joke between Tiefling_Writes and I, but I sort of slowly became attached to the premise, and well.Frankenstein's Creature and Rocky Horror meet at a skeezy all-night cafe and decide to move in together out of necessity, but their relationship slowly grows into something entirely different.Once again, I'm very sorry.
Series: Same Soup, Just Reheated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193366
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Introductions

Adam had had a night. His coat was soaked through, his hair was plastered to his face, and, for the first time in his life, he felt cold. He needed to get some hot caffeine into his system, and he needed it now. He trudged into the first sketchy all-night diner he could find.

“Hi there!” The woman behind the counter was jarringly loud and chirpy. “What can I getcha, hon?”

“A coffee, please. Black.” He made a sporting attempt at a smile.

“That’ll be one-fifty.” The woman smiled back at him, and he dug his hand into his jacket pocket. Had his wallet fallen out on the way over?

“Shit. Shitshitshit.” 

The woman looked at him, concerned. “Everything okay, honey?

He waved her off. “I- just- hang on.” His eyes darted across the room, then settled on someone waving at him. A young man, mid-twenties, blond, almost suspiciously well-put-together. He stood up.

“Could you just put it on my tab, Rosie?”

The woman smiled, an earnestness breaking through her expression that it had previously lacked. “Sure.”

The man smiled at Adam. “You can sit with me, if you like. No pressure.”

*

Adam was seated in a booth across from the man, his legs pulled up against his chest like an adult in a child’s desk. He took another moment to study the man, who was making rapid-fire small talk. He was shorter than Adam- but then everyone was shorter than Adam. He had soft dirty-blond hair and a face that straddled the line between pretty and handsome. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing modestly toned forearms, the type that Adam had come to associate with the men on the covers of women’s magazines with recipes inside. But there was something about him- maybe the crookedness of his smile, or the faint asymmetry of his hands when he clasped them together, or the way he scanned Adam’s face as though instinctively gauging his reactions- that was in equal parts attractive and repulsive. He was like a handsome stranger drawn from memory, a second attempt at a sculpture, a-

“A person made out of other people,” Adam muttered.

The man paused. “Huh?”

“Nothing. What were you saying?”

“I-” the man considered for a moment. “I don’t remember. I never introduced myself, anyway, did I?”

Adam considered. “No.”

He shot Adam that same crooked grin. “Rocky. Nice to meet you.”

Adam tentatively extended his hand. “Adam.”

“Cool.” Rocky scanned Adam’s coat, the way his hair stuck to his face, the obvious discomfort of his stance, and smiled a little more softly. “Say, Adam, do you have somewhere to stay the night?”

***

Adam knew that it was inadvisable for him to stay in one place for long. He knew this, and yet he allowed him to be led by the arm through a dingy apartment complex by an unflaggingly enthusiastic stranger.

“-and then the cops came. Apparently somebody thought that I was stuck up there. Or that I was trying to rob them. Careful of that doorway, it’s low and if you hit it wrong the door closes on you.” He hip-checked the door open. “That usually doesn’t work. Probably not good, but it’s not like my landlord would do anything about it if I told him. I’ll mess with it later.”

Adam took a moment to examine the room. It was dark, with the only light coming from underneath a door at the far side. There was a poster taped to the wall, and there was a couch with several blankets thrown haphazardly over the back. If he had to come up with a place where he would be most likely to be murdered, this would be it.

“Oh, sorry.” Rocky reached behind Adam and flicked the lightswitch. 

The room looked significantly less horrifying with the lights on. For one, there was a cat asleep on the couch, and that made things instantly more reassuring. For another, there was no rusty metal or discarded medical instruments left out in the open, and, honestly, that was a marked improvement over many of the places he had spent his nights recently. 

“Oh yeah.” Rocky glanced over at him. “Are you allergic to cats? I could put Tripod in the kitchen or something-”

“Why is your cat named Tripod?”

He picked up the cat and held it aloft. “Three legs!”

Adam nodded. The cat did, in fact, have three legs. “Fair enough.”

“Anyway, you can put your things anywhere you like- it’s not like you can make this place any more bad to look at.”

“Ah, fair enough.” Adam draped his coat loosely over the couch. “So, I’m guessing I’ll be sleeping out here?”

Rocky glanced around uncomfortably. “I-” he pressed his lips together. “-I didn’t really think that far ahead. You can have the bed, if you want it.”

“No. It’s your bed, you should get to sleep in it.”

Rocky glanced at the floor, then back up at Adam. “Now, I don’t know if this is a weird thing to suggest or not, but we could maybe just share the bed? It’s big enough for both of us.”

“Sure. Done.”

The next morning Adam would scold himself for being so gullible- what was he thinking, sleeping so close to a stranger? It was nice, though, to be in a soft bed, to share a space with a warm body, to allow himself to feel safe for once in his life- and he had woken up that morning, hadn’t he? And there were two cups of coffee on the table- Rocky had clearly been paying attention in the cafe the previous night, because one was made exactly how Adam liked it- and for the first time in years, he remembered how it felt to trust somebody.


	2. What The Neighbors Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky does live in an apartment building, and with that comes thin walls and weird conspiracy theorists who use your personal life to prove the existence of aliens.

Rocky was only trying to do his laundry. He was only trying to do his laundry, and yet here he was, trying to explain to Jim from 4b why he wasn’t an alien.

“All I’m saying is, you do lure a lotta guys into that apartment of yours.”

Rocky sighed. “I’m bi, Jim. Not an alien, not a shapeshifter, I just let my dates walk me home sometimes.”

Jim glanced at his load, then at Rocky’s. “Sounds fake. Also, why’s yours faster?”

“My loads are usually lighter than yours- I have less clothes. Look, how can I prove to you that I’m not an alien?”

“Show me the underside of your tongue.”

“Sorry, say again?”

“The underside of your tongue. I think it might not be tongue-colored.”

“Why would you care?”

Jim gave him a slow look. “I don’t wanna live with an alien. Would you wanna live with an alien?”

Rocky sighed. “Look. If I show you my tongue, will you leave me alone?”

Jim shrugged. “Eh, probably.”

With more ceremony than the action probably deserved, Rocky lifted his tongue and curled it over his upper teeth. It was a perfectly normal tongue color. “Does that answer your question? Or do you want to inspect it more closely, maybe with yours?

“Hey, I was just askin’. No need to get smart with me.”

“I wouldn’t call that smart.” He kneeled in front of the dryer as it slowed to a stop. “I think it was actually kind of a stupid thing to say out loud. Now, if you think it was smart-”

“No, you’re right. That was dumb.”

“It was.” Rocky dragged a laundry basket to the dryer and pushed his clothes in. “Anyway, I’ll be seeing you-”

“Oh, you’re trying to avoid me now? What are you hiding, Rocky- if that is your real name?”

“Goodbye, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!! Thanks for sticking with it!  
> I'm honestly shocked by the reception that this has gotten- I know it's not much, but every single one of you is one more reader than I expected when I posted this.  
> Remember: commenting reduces my sense of shame, which makes the next chapter come out sooner :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was exciting. I really hope you enjoyed, but, if you didn't, I hope that you understand.  
> Not sure what my update schedule is going to be for this, especially since it's honestly just going to be vignettes and I don't expect many people to read it. I don't know what to say but God bless.


End file.
